Suppressed Memories
by Sakura Aidou
Summary: Juri Mai is an average high school vampire hunter trainee. Or so she thought. One day her life completely changes after she meets Yui Komori. Will Juri's life change for the better? Or for worse?
1. Blood High

I made sure that I had everything for school before I headed out. I wanted to make sure that I had everything. I didn't want to forget anything important. I am a bit of a space-case when it comes to having everything ready beforehand. Like having everything prepared the night before. I never prepared for anything.

I looked in the mirror in my room to make sure nothing was out of place before I headed downstairs and said good-bye to my parents. I smiled slightly, and headed downstairs. I was lucky to have the second floor of the house all to myself. No one could bother me. It was a wonderful feeling.

"Hi dad," I said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Hi sweetie." My dad looked up from the paper. He smiled when he saw me. "Are you ready for school?"

I nodded. "I am. At least I should be. Have you seen mom? I want to say goodbye before I head to school."

"She isn't up yet. I'll let her know that you wanted to see her. She'll be happy to hear that you'd rather be late to school to be able see her." My father got up and walked over to me. "Tell me if any of those boys bother you. I won't allow them to hurt you."

"Why would any of the Sakamaki brothers want to hurt me anyway? I'm just a normal girl. Juri Mai average high school girl."

My father gave me a look when I asked that question. One of the brothers did try to rape me. Well, that's what it seemed like at the time. He ended up getting suspended for trying to molest me. When my father and I got home that day he told me that he was a vampire hunter and that the Sakamaki siblings were vampires. That's when he started to train me as a hunter in a way to protect myself if one of the brothers tried to do anything to me again, much to my mother's dismay.

My father put his hands on my shoulders. "You're not normal. You're very unique. You're a hunter, Juri. A very skilled one at that. You're far more experienced than I was at your age." He pecked my head.

"Thanks. Well, I better head to school. I love you daddy."

"Love you too darling. Have a good day at school."

I giggled. "You know it's a night school, right dad? Would having school at night make it day for us night dwellers?"

My father smiled. "I'll see you when you get home. Be safe."

"I will," I called as I headed out the front door.

I walked through the front doors of my school. I looked around for one person in particular. The only one that would drag me to an empty classroom, whether it was secretly during class, before, or after, and take sips of my blood. Not the second youngest, but his older brother. The one that always wears a hat in and outside any building for reasons unbeknownst to me. He's also the one that tried to drink my blood, but made it seem like he was molesting me instead. His touch still lingered to this day, even though it happened before either one of us even entered high school.

The guy was cute don't get me wrong. He was odd for sure. I haven't had the courage to tell him that I actually had a crush on him. Even before he tried to take sips of my blood. I thought it would be a little obvious since from time to time I would let him drink my blood to tide him over. I never was able to tell my father that I've been letting him sample my blood whenever he wants. It would break his heart. I think he would also transfer me to a school in the city, or to an all-girl boarding school. Possibly one that felt like a prison with guards at all the entrance.

I felt an arm wrap itself around my shoulders. "You're here early, Mai-chan," an all too familiar voice said.

I looked up and saw a pair of emerald green eyes looking down into mine. Someone with a signature smirk on his face, and hat plastered on his head. "Raito," I whispered. "I'm not here early. I'm here when I usually get here. It's you that wasn't here to ambush me mercilessly. Why were you later than usual anyway?"

His eyes glowed a little signaling what he wanted.

"Raito," a voice warned.

Raito and I turned to face the second eldest son, Reiji.

"I wasn't planning on harming our resident hunter," Raito retorted. "I know her father will come looking for me."

I had ducked out from under Raito's arm and went towards the wall and watched the scene unfold.

"Um? What's your relation to them?" a voice asked.

I turned my head to face her. "My relation?" I asked her. "I've been going to school with them as long as I can remember. I'm Juri Mai. What's yours?"

"I'm Yui Komori. What did Raito-kun mean by hunter?"

"Well," I started.

"Come on Mai-chan," Raito called to me.

"Looks like I have to go," I told her. "It was nice meeting you, Yui. I'll talk to you soon." I ran after Raito as we were in the same class.

Raito grabbed my arm and pulled me into an empty classroom

I smiled slightly. I knew exactly what he wanted. I would gladly give it to him without any hesitation.

Raito pushed me down on the teacher's desk and took off both of the bows of my school uniform. I felt him go in between my legs and bend over me. His fingers caressed my neck before he sank his fangs into my pale skin.

A moan escaped my throat. One hand kept my head in place while the other caressed my leg.

_Why am I reacting like this? His touch magnetizes me._ Another moan escaped my lips. _Why doesn't he stick it in already?_ I could feel his waist rubbing against my inner thighs begging one item to be let into me.

"We should get to class, Mai-chan," Raito whispered. He backed away some allowing me to stand.

I nodded. I redid my uniform before we headed out. I was a little wobbly from sips of my blood being taken. Raito allowed me to lean on him somewhat while I regained some strength while on our way to class.

On our way to class we got some whispers from students who knew about the incident that happened before we entered high school. Every student that knew gave me disapproving looks. They couldn't believe that I wanted to be near him after what he tried to do to me. It was also a shock for me. I couldn't believe that I wanted to be near a man that tried to rape me. He came up to me on our first day of high school and tried again but to no avail.

_Why do I feel so weak all of a sudden? What's wrong with me? Raito didn't take that much of my blood did he?_

I walked along the halls using the walls as my only support. No one else was in the halls. I had asked the teacher if I could go to the nurse's office because I was feeling faint.

_What's happening to me?_ My breath was already pretty heavy. My knees buckled beneath me.

"Mai-chan," a concerning voice said catching me before my body hit the ground.

My vision was going fuzzy, but I was able to make out the face of Raito before passing out completely.


	2. Vmapire or Hunter?

**Raito's POV**

I had brought Juri home right after I found her on the brink of collapse in the hallway. Her mother was okay with it. Although I think she knew what I tried to do to her daughter.

I had laid Juri down on her bed before heading back downstairs. "Get some rest." I smiled at her as I shut her door behind me.

I was sitting at the table while Juri's mom was making something for Juri. There was silence between us. I knew she didn't quite like me after what I tried to do to Juri.

"You care for my daughter, don't you, Sakamaki Raito?" Juri's mom asked a bit coldly.

"I do," I answered. "I never meant to scare her like that. I thought she knew that I was a vampire." I cringed at the memory. It brought tear to my eyes.

I heard her giggle. "I'm grateful that you found her, Raito. My daughter cares for you so much. She has a way to help others discover more about themselves. Even change them a little. You're the very first one."

I looked at her in disbelief. Was Juri really that unique?

**Juri's POV**

I woke up in my bedroom. _How did I get here? Did Raito bring me back home after he found me? I should thank him._

I got out of bed and decided to take a shower.

After I took a shower I put on a tank top and a skirt before I headed downstairs. Before I even made it to my bedroom door I heard a noise come from my window. I turned to face it, but noticed nothing out of the ordinary.

_I can't be imagining it, can I? _I asked myself. I made a choice of checking it out before I headed downstairs. I opened the window that lead out to a balcony. I looked over the edge and didn't see anything out of the ordinary. _That's odd. I could've sworn I heard something. I better not tell anyone that I'm losing it._ I sighed. I headed back inside. I was about to close the windows when I blacked out.

**Raito's POV**

My senses heightened somewhat. I was worried about Juri. I hoped that she was okay. She scared me when I found her on the brink of collapse at school.

My senses heightened even more when I heard a thud. "Juri," I muttered.

Her mother looked toward the stairs. "I wonder what she's doing up there. None of your brothers shouldn't be anywhere near her, Raito."

I started to stand. I had to make sure that Juri was alright.

"I wouldn't if I were you, Sakamaki Raito," a voice said entering the kitchen. "If you want to see that little girl safe and sound."

I turned to see a group of people that entered and had captured Juri. Out of the corner of my eye and saw her mother make a move. Someone struck her from behind making her fall.

"What have you done with my daughter?" She asked in pain.

"Your daughter's safe for now," the man answered. "As long as you do as I say. The same goes for you Raito. Otherwise her blood will be spilled everywhere up there. Spilling down here making you go insane. You wouldn't want that now do you? Seeing her lifeless body lying on the floor knowing that it was your fault. Our plan would've gone smoothly if you hadn't brought Juri Mai home."

**Juri's POV**

My vision was a little blurry. I looked around my room and saw a group of three people in my room. I tried to stand but to no avail. My legs were bound along with my hands.

"What's the matter little girl?" One of the people asked. It was the only woman in the group. "We have orders to keep you here tied up as leverage against the Sakamaki Clan," someone explained.

My eyes widened. "Who are you people? What do you want from me? Why me?" I begged.

"You don't get it, do you, Juri Mai?" The woman asked me. "Your special."

Another person yanked me up off the ground and held a knife to my throat. "You better behave or else princess. You don't want him to go nuts over your blood, now do you?"

I gulped. "Raito knows better than to try to harm me. He won't harm me when he smells my blood. Raito will most likely kill you for harming me." I felt the knife press even harder onto my skin.

"Don't you get it Juri?" The man asked. "They're vampires. They'll do anything to get what they want from a girl like you. You're nothing but food to Raito Sakamaki. That's why you're our prey." The man slid the knife down my neck allowing my blood to flow freely.

I cringed.

The man licked the cut. "I understand why he likes you, Juri Princess. You're blood is magnetizing."

I screamed.

**Raito's POV**

I smelled Juri's blood. Then a loud scream came from upstairs. "You said you wouldn't hurt her," I muttered before I went to Juri's room to save her.

I looked at what the group of people did to Juri. "Let her go," I hissed. Juri's blood was running down her neck.

"Raito help me," she whined. Juri squirmed in their grasp. She cringed even more when the knife slid down her pale skin allowing more blood to flow down. The blood run down her breasts. "Please help me. Raito," she begged before passing out in the man's arms.

"What are you going to do, vampire? Her blood is thick and sweet. She's very tasty isn't she?" The man asked lifting up her skirt a little. "Don't you want her?"

I was about to attack when someone stopped me. A hunter. "I wouldn't try, vampire. She's ours now. Your family will pay anything to save her. Go," the hunter ordered. "I'll hold him off." The group left with Juri in hand.

"What are you planning on doing with her, hunter? Why did you have a vampire harm her? To get to me?"


End file.
